The interpretation and implementation of federal regulations effecting research is a continually evolving process. Those who conduct human subjects research and those charged with its oversight must adapt to this ever-changing environment. However, limited resources and support can greatly constrain the ability to adapt and grow as needed to meet the demanding requirements of a comprehensive Human Research Protection Program (HRPP). The Iowa HRPP has pursued an aggressive plan for continual improvement of its program and in April, 2003 was named the first University in the nation to obtain full accreditation from the Association for the Accreditation of Human Research Protection Programs (AAHRPP). Even with this significant accomplishment, we strive to continually improve our program as evidenced by the initiatives funded through the first HSREP. We propose to continue this enhancement program at Iowa through the conduct of five initiatives over the next funding period: 1) Expand the functionality of the newly developed HawklRB electronic data management system to include enhanced electronic review, reporting and tracking capabilities as well as integration of all components of the Iowa HRPP. 2) Expand the Iowa HRPP educational program for investigators, research staff, administrators, and IRB members. 3) Develop a comprehensive educational resource tool for conducting and reviewing ethnographic research in a behavioral/social science environment. 4) Provide expanded support to researchers in the development of scientifically and ethically based research proposals presented in fully detailed and documented applications for IRB review. 5) Share our HRPP educational opportunities, computer technologies, and "best practices" with institutions and organizations conducting human subjects research who have not received funding from the Human Subjects Research Enhancement Program (HSREP).